happily ever after
by Falling Tears of Death
Summary: A Team 7 story. readreview


**A/N: Disclamier: don't own them and don't own some of the quotes**

**Warning: this is written weird. There are time jumps or memory jumps as I like to look at it. Please review!! It helps writers improve**

_This could be the beginning of the story of our lives_

At some point long, long ago…there were 4. And for a time they were happy. For a time they were together. A team. Even if Sakura felt a little left out and even if Kakashi always spent a little more time training Sasuke than Naruto, they were, in a strange but fitting manner, a family.

_Fast forward a few years later, nothings changed except the both of us_

Sasuke can't even look Naruto in the face. It's strange to think that just months ago, weeks ago, days ago some part of him still loved Naruto. Still thought of him as a friend, still thought of him as home. Just seconds ago Sasuke sincerely belived that after his vegenace was complete and after he killed that damn snake (truth be told Sasuke had no intentions of letting him take his body) he'd go back. And it would be hard, and it would be painful but he'd go back to the only family he ever had and he would redeem himself…somehow. But Naruto isn't here to take him back this time…this time…this time…. "Naruto, I…I…wouldn't have ever killed you….ever."…..

_Things that are golden don't break so easily_

Sasuke's been gone for months now. It feels longer, in every cliché way it feels like forever, like a lifetime, and every second spent without him feels like months, years.

Everyone in the village pretend as if it doesn't matter, as if it'll never matter, as if these past months haven't been hard learning to live without Sasuke because the second he stepped out of the village limits…it was like he never even existed. So Sakura and Naruto train all day and train all night and every time Kakashi leaves it seems his vacations stretch just a little bit longer…but the whole village walks past as if they can't see the words failure written on their faces. And everyone pretends that it doesn't break their hearts just a little to know that even though Sasuke has tried to kill Naruto…he never gives up on him.

_This is just a difference in perspective_

"Naruto, don't be foolish." Nartuo's hands are balled into fists, shaking with light sweat and dirt under his fingernails. He wants to lash out, scream, hit Neji…but he's not a child anymore…he knows a thing or two about restraint. " Neji, I don't need your eyes to see…you don't know Sauske. And you don't know a thing about me and Sasuke so just…" It doesn't make sense to argue with Neji, he's not being mean, he's not trying to dissuade him…he's just being Neji. " Naruto, the one thing I do know is that you could tell me the exact day, time, moment that Sasuke walked out of your life. But to him…it was just Tuesday."

_It's never too late but that doesn't mean it's the right time either_

"And what if you fail, Naruto? What if you fail?" There's a sigh and a glance towards children running outside. "Then I'll do what needs to be done."

_You can say all the words in the world, but that doesn't make it true_

"I don't think you can Naruto. I don't think you'll ever be able to."

_Where I'm heading, regret will just weigh me down_

"Hmm Sasuke-kun your becoming just as bad as your brother. Killing those poor, small genin. No remorse, no tears. Why Sasuke you're a monster." Sasuke sits quietly staring at Kabuto with contempt. He refuses to let these words bother him, refuses to care. Sacrifices have to be made and if he has to be just as horrible as his brother to finally kill him and go back home…so be it.

_Fight fire with fire_

"Little Brother, you still don't hate me enough I see. After all this time are you really that pathetic?" Sasuke stared, tired from his mission and all the traveling, and then he shrugged. " No, Itachi I just don't care about you anymore and the only reason I want you dead is because keeping you alive would soon become a nuisance." And for the first time since Sasuke was a child, Itachi smiled (well smirked really). Sasuke turned to walk away, tightening the thick rope around his waist.

_You're looking like I used to_

"Don't turn your back on me Sasuke." This would almost be funny, but Sasuke was too tired, to confused to care. How pathetic.

_Why wouldn't I stand in line tonight?_

Of all the people to see him walking away it's Sakura. He wants to feel something, wants her to convince him. Wants her to save him, to finally prove herself worthy of being apart of team 7. But all her words are mean nothing to him, and so with that he says thank you and leaves. She's not enough. She will never be enough. And it's not her fault…she tried…he knows she's always tried. That's more than most can say.

_And you leaving I have memorized_

It's been 11 months, 2 weeks, and 3 days since Sakura watched Sasuke walk out and never look back (if only he had looked back, if only she had been stronger.) Its been 10 months, 3 weeks, and 5 days since Naruto promised her that he would bring Sasuke back. It's been 4 days and 11 hours since the meeting in Tsunade's office. It's been 4 days and 11 hours since Sakura has given up hope entirely.

_Let's go back to the start_

And when they all meet for the first its hate at first sight. Sasuke loathes his team and highly doubts his sensei's teaching ability. He swears to god if that girl with throw up hair doesn't stop drooling after him and if that dobe doesn't stop fooling around he'll go crazy, bat shit crazy. And Naruto is ok with this set up. He thinks Sakura is pretty and Sasuke treats him like a normal person…he thinks he could learn to like this. And Sakura…well she's just happy to breathe the same air as Sasuke.

_He just cries—if only, if only_

"Sometimes I wish I knew then what I know now. I wish someone would have told me it would hurt this much."

_You're not the only one that I know._

Jiraiya nodded. "Kid, I think everyone feels that way."

_I'm not young an vulnerable anymore_

" Sasuke don't you dare. Don't you dare treat me like I'm not a threat. I'm not the same girl you left behind…turn around and face me Sasuke. Because I swear if you walk away, I won't hold back Sasuke. I'll kill you…I swear."

_We'll do without it somehow_

Sakura never thought anything could hurt more than Sasuke leaving. But then he didn't want to come back and that hurt more—it hurt more than anything. For a while she was foolish and believed that him not returning would be the greatest sorrow of her life. But now Sasuke is dead. There is no hope, no chance that he'll ever change his mind, no possibility that they'll ever get him back. He's dead. They failed, not as ninjas but as friends…they failed. This, Sakura decided, this constant feeling of hopelessness and failure is the worse thing she's ever felt before. "You know Lee, its funny, every time I think it can't get worse it does." Sasuke's dead but Sakura is alive, she's alive and she's here and nothing can make that pain go away.

_The butterflies are still there, because we came from the same cocoon._

" So why the Sasuke, why didn't you kill me?" And when Sasuke comes and wraps his arm around Naruto's neck pulling him closer and whisepering something horrible, and cruel all Naruto can think about his how good he still smells and…

_I can't believe I never noticed my heart before_

His heart beat. Its there and its fast and strong. And all Naruto can think is he would give his soul to hear that everyday. That he would give his life to make sure that heart never stopped beating, never stopped reminding Naruto that Sasuke is human even through all this, Sasuke is still human.

_It was only a kiss_

Right now Sasuke is dying in his bestfriends arms. Funny enough out of all the ways he could have died being killed by Naruto never once crossed his mind. It strange but his whole life doesn't flash before his eyes…all Sasuke can really think about is his brother, his pathetic blind brother and his first kiss. Sloppy, unplanned and at the time unappreciated. Naruto tasted like ramen, and dirt, and bad breath, and laughter. Naruto tasted like laughter. Part of Sasuke wants to say kiss my for old times sake but that's so cheesy and girly and Sasuke does have some dignity. Even in death.

_You can keep your pride but your pride won't keep you_

Naruto can't help but think how different things could have been if they hadn't been so stupid and naïve then. Naruto can't help but think that the reason they are all so miserable is because things weren't so supposed to end up this way. They screwed up and this is their punishment. Naruto is used to paying for his mistakes…this time won't be any different.

_Losing you was not part of this plan_

At the funeral Kakashi stands towards the back. He is somber and queit till everyone else but Naruto leaves. "Death breaks all promises Naruto. You did what you had to." Its quiet and Sasuke's dead body looks alive…Naruto keeps waiting for him to take a breath. " He said he wouldn't have killed me…but I killed him. I killed him without even a second thought."

_Has it come to this?_

All Naruto can think is, he's dead, he's dead, he's dead. He wants to scream for help, for Sakura, for someone to undo what he has done but he can't. He won't. And when he walks into Tsunade's office he'll say mission accomplished. Sasuke's heart beat is slowing down, almost stopping and—it wasn't supposed to be this way.

_How could I know I was letting you down?_

"You did what you had to Naruto. Who knew what Sasuke wouldn't do anymore. He destroyed villages, killed children. How would you or anyone have known?"

_We're from the same cocoon_

Shikamaru sighed "I think its better. Let Nartuo handle Sasuke. Best friends know these things. I wouldn't let anyone else take care of Chougi."

_I remember everything you've ever said_

" I didn't kill you on my whim, Naruto. And on my whim you will die.

_Like a broken record that won't stop playing_

" Why don't you just come home Sasuke. Just comeback with us."

_You leaving I have memorized_

" Sakura, Thank you"

And then there were 3.

_Can't stop what's coming, can't stop what's on its way._

Jiraiya sighed. " Take it from me kid, your better off not thinking about it. Move on. Nothing good will come from chasing Sasuke. Just move on.

_Kiss pedro for me_

" Sakura, Kakashi, Kiba, Iruka, Tsunade…thank you all for coming. Please send my regards to the others and tell them I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye. Feel free to visit me and thank you all for being apart of my family."

And then there were 2.

_But now I must be leaving_

It hurt more than anything Sakura had ever felt. Watching Naruto walk away from the village, from his dreams, from them…it hurt. She laughed to herself…when it rains it pours.

_Is this the end of the world? I can't tell, its been like this for so long_

In the beginning there were 4 and they were happy. And now…now all that's left is one photograph and a chapter in the ninja history books. Now all that's left are rumors and legends of the second sannins whom turned out no better or worse than the originals just different. In the beginning there were 4 and now—there are none.

_--People say that everything is ok at the end. And if things aren't ok it isn't the end. But time has proved that's not true. Sometimes the good guys don't win. Sometimes there is no happily ever after. Sometimes things really are just over--_


End file.
